Triad
by bluegoldrose
Summary: [on hiatus] 2000 years after the events of OoT, MM, OoA &OoS, the peoples of the lands of Hyrule and Termina are coming together for peace... but Gerudo's King has other plans and an ancient prophecy about the Triforce will be fulfilled


_In the land of Hyrule,_

_A land where the truths of one era_

_Become the legends of the next,_

_A story is told._

_Long,_

_Long ago,_

_A hero came and rescued the land from an evil desert man._

_He awakened seven sages,_

_One of whom was the princess,_

_From whom the royal family of Hyrule descended._

_But that was only a legend anymore._

_Another legend was told,_

_Of how many centuries_

_After the first story was to have taken place,_

_On the eve of world peace,_

_An ancient threat reemerged,_

_And the legends of old needed to be fulfilled..._

It was the middle of the night in Hyrule City. Being a warm summer night all the windows were open so that a cooling breeze might blow past. Little about the town square had changed since the founding of the city more than five millennia earlier, and the newer areas of the city spread into the fields bordering Kakariko Village to the one side and surrounding the hillsides near Hyrule Castle on the other. A lone soldier standing guard near the city's well to make sure that no one caused trouble. A closed carriage entered the square, being led into town by two strong black horses. The guard made them halt and a man stepped out of the carriage. He was tall and muscular. His clothing was black and his features are clearly Gerudo.

The guard looked suspiciously at the Gerudo and spoke harshly to him. "What are you doing here?"

"You had better watch how you speak to a king," the Gerudo answered in a deadly tone.

"I'll speak how I want to whoever I want. Now what business do _you _have in Hyrule!"

Within a house on the ground floor, facing the center of town, a girl who was about seventeen woke up and looked out her window at what was taking place. She heard the Gerudo's tone become less threatening and more resigned. "We are guests of King Doranus."

"How am I supposed to know that, there's no royal escort with you," the guard responded in an irreverent tone.

The Gerudo's eyes narrowed and he returned to speaking with his deadly voice. "You'll be sorry, all you Hylians will be sorry. When Ganon is brought back out of the dark realm then _we _shall take over all the world, and destroy the sacred realm."

At that the guard drew his sword and valiantly declared, "Not if I stop you first!"

Then the guard tried to lunge forward, but the Gerudo king held out his hand preventing the other man from moving. Then he laughed coldly at his victim. "Very funny. Why don't I make _you _the _first_ victim."

Then Galon, king of the Gerudo, raised his other hand and formed a ball of dark energy. He caused it to encompass the guard. However, just as suddenly as it had all begun it was over. The guard stood there again, but his sword was sheathed, and he was very still.

"Now this creature from the dark realm will serve Ganon and the Gerudo," Galon proclaimed. Then he looked around to make certain that no one had seen what had occurred.

Leeva, the girl who had been watching, realized that he was going to start looking into the houses, so she rushed back into her bed and pretended to be having a nightmare to cover her racing breath and heartbeat. He looked directly at her, but he believed only what he saw, a girl having a nightmare. Off handedly to himself he said, "Just like this girl all the people will live in a nightmare, except it will be real." Then he laughed again, his cold and heartless laugh, and he went back into his carriage.

A moment later the dark coach continued along the road to the castle.

Leeva was left alone to worry about what had just occurred, she was the only person in all of Hyrule that knew the royal family was in danger, she just needed a way to let them know the truth.

* * *

_TBC..._

_I started this story five years ago, and it's nearly finished, it has an evil twin sequel which just means that I made a darker version of this story, I'll post that eventually if anyone reviews this one and likes it._


End file.
